20 Pertanyaan
by hikari el
Summary: hikari-sama mengadakan talkshow nista dengan para pemeran BLEACH sebagai bintang tamunya. hitsugaya fc datang berbondong-bondong ketika hikari ngasih tau bintang tamu kali ini Hitsugaya Toushiro. hmm, almost OOC and AU.
1. Kurosaki Ichigo

**20 question**

Kurosaki Ichigo

*

*

**hai** : author  
_hai_ : bintang tamu  
hai : someone else?

* * *

**Hei, hei! Selamat datang di talkshow-nya hikari ini! Kali ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu spesial, tokoh pentolan di BLEACH. Kurosaki Ichigo-kun~~**

_-melambaikan tangan-_

**By the way langsung saja pada pertanyaan pertama. Kapan kau lahir?**

_15 Juli._

**Kau tinggi sekali, Kurosaki-kun. Berapa tinggimu?**

_Kalau tidak salah 174._

**-melotot- Setinggi itu! Astaga... Hmm, apa kau seorang **_**straight**_**?**

_Apa? Tentu saja aku _straight_!_

**Siapa musuh yang ingin sekali kamu kalahkan?**

_Urahara-san_

**Kenapa?**

_Karena dia hebat dalam hal melarikan diri. Aku selalu tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya kalah di depanku!_

**Kau punya pacar?**

_Kelihatannya bagaimana?_

**Yah, belum punya sih... Kau mau kucarikan pacar?**

_Kenapa kau tidak cari saja untuk dirimu sendiri?_

**Siapa yang paling kau benci?**

_Orang yang mau tau urusan orang lain seperti kamu._

**Oke, selain aku, apakah ada orang lain yang ingin kau hindari?**

_Kenpachi._

**Kenapa?**

_Dia sakit dan selalu menantangku bertarung. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku jika dia melawanku dengan sekuat tenaga._

**Adakah seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh?**

_Ishida._

**Kenapa?**

_Si mata empat itu tetap menganggapku musuh dan selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Padahal pada Rukia dan shinigami lainnya tidak seperti itu!_

**... Kau cemburu?**

_Tidak! Cepat lanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya!_

**Apa kau tau kalau ada seorang cewek yang suka padamu?**

_Hah? Siapa?_

**-sigh- Dasar cowok! Aku ingin tau soal warna rambutmu. Itu dicat?**

_Ini asli, bodoh!_

**Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Mana aku tau kalau itu warna asli rambutmu? Lagian kenapa orange?**

_Mana kutau! Waktu aku lahir sudah seperti ini!_

**Ibumu kan, berambut coklat dan ayahmu berambut hitam! Jadi kau anak siapa?**

_Sudah kubilang, mana kutau! Ah bukan―tentu saja aku anak mereka!_

**Pilih―Kuchiki Rukia atau Hitsugaya Toushiro?**

_Aku―apa?!_

**Yah, kau tau kalau kebanyakan pecinta Bleach menyukai IchiRuki dan untuk yaoi-nya, kebanyakan aku menemukan IchiHitsu. Mereka harus tau kau memilih siapa di antara mereka berdua. Jadi kau pilih siapa?**

_Ap―hei, aku tidak mau jawab untuk pertanyaan ini!_

**Kenapa? Oh, ayolah! Sebenarnya aku pecinta IchiRuki dan aku tidak rela kalau kau menyukai Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama! Jadi kau memilih Kuchiki-san atau Hitsugaya-sama??!**

_-mengambil soul candy lalu menelannya. Keluar Ichigo dalam bentuk shinigami, melarikan diri meninggalkan tubuhnya yang di dalamnya terdapat Kon-_

**Aah, Kurosaki-kun! Kau belum jawab pertanyaannya! Oi, Kurosaki!**

Onee-san...Ayo main sama aku!

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**

* * *

**

_**nah nah! gimana? aku lagi nyoba nulis genre humor. semoga bisa sedikiiiit menghibur kalian!**_

_**oh ya, untuk talkshow selanjutnya aku berencana untuk mendatangkan kuchiki rukia~~ but, if you want someone else, i'll try to write it! boleh juga kok nulis pertanyaan buat bintang tamu selanjutnya. dan yang paling penting di fanfiction adalah -------**_

_**jengjengjeng! REVIEW!!!!!! --digetok rame-rame--**_


	2. Kuchiki Rukia

**20 Pertanyaan**

_hikariHARUNO13_

Kuchiki Rukia

*****

*****

*****

**_Disclaimer : Hah, andai saja saya yang punya BLEACH... Sayangnya bukan saya yang punya.

* * *

_**

**Hai, hai! Ketemu lagi sama hikari di '20 Pertanyaan'!! Kali ini dengan bintang tamu Kuchiki Rukia!! Nah, berikan senyumanmu pada para pembaca, Kuchiki-san.**

_Mereka membaca, bukan menonton._

**Bagian dari prosedur, Kuchiki-san~~**

_-tersenyum semanis mungkin, sampai ada blingbling di belakang sana-_

**-author berusaha menahan diri melihat senyuman Rukia- Ng, Kuchiki-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Rukippe?**

_Tidak boleh._

**Baiklah, kita langsung saja pada pertanyaannya. Kapan kau lahir, Kuchiki-san?**

_14 Januari? Entahlah, shinigami tidak terlalu mementingkan hal-hal seperti itu._

**Kenapa?**

_Karena kami mati._

**Hooo... Kamu kurus sekali, Kuchiki-san. Berapa berat badanmu?**

_33 kg._

**-shocked- Yang benar?! Aku 43, ah lagipula kenapa aku memberitahumu berat badanku? Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tau bagaimana caranya diterima di bagian keluarga Kuchiki.**

_Aku tidak tau. Tanya saja pada Nii-sama._

**Hmm, tapi nggak jadi deh! Nanti aku jadi busuk (kuchiru = membusuk).**

_Kurang ajar..._

**By the way, Kuchiki-san, apa makanan favoritmu?**

_Aku suka kue._

**Kue? Aku juga suka kue! Aku baru saja membuat kue. Mau coba? -menyodorkan kue tart sepotong-**

_Ooh, kelihatannya enak! -makan sesendok dengan senang lalu mukanya berubah mual dalam sekejap- Ini...kuenya lumayan enak._

**Benarkah? Wah, syukurlah! Aku baru belajar buat kue lho! Padahal aku pesimis dengan hasilnya.**

_Bisakah lanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya? Lalu, aku minta segelas air._

**Oh baiklah. Kuchiki-san, kamu kan tidur di lemari kamar Kurosaki-kun. Apakah Kurosaki-kun itu suka ngorok kalau tidur?**

_Eh? A-aku ga tau sih. Tapi terkadang dia suka ngorok cukup keras._

**Apa tidurmu terganggu, Kuchiki-san?**

_Kadang-kadang. Tapi yang paling membuatku terganggu kalau Ichigo sudah mengigau, apalagi kalau sedang mimpi bertarung. Aku harus menutup telingaku sendiri dengan bantal karena dia berisik sekali._

**Lalu, apakah Kurosaki-kun pernah akan melakukan hal 'aneh' terhadapmu?**

_Sejauh ini tidak. Lagipula dia bukan laki-laki seperti itu kok!_

**Kamu percaya Kurosaki-kun ya? Asyik ya, Kurosaki-kun... Lalu aku dapat pertanyaan dari **_**Ishikawa Miharu 150696**_**. Sejak kapan kamu menyukai Chappy?**

_Se-sejak kapan? Kalau ditanya begitu... -menghitung dengan jari- sepertinya sudah dari kecil. Waktu itu aku dan Renji sedang berkeliling desa, kami ingin mencari sesuatu untuk teman-teman kami yang tinggal di gubuk. Lalu tak lama di ujung jalan, aku melihat sesuatu yang bersinar. Mataku tidak tahan melihat kilauan itu. Lalu aku bertanya pada Renji, "Benda apa yang bersinar itu?". Lalu Renji menjawab, "Aku tidak tau. Ini terlalu silau!". Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan aku melihatnya, Hikari-san! Benda paling menawan yang pernah kulihat. Bertelinga panjang, bermata lentik, berhidung kecil dan mulutnya yang lucu itu... Dan aku melihat tulisan pada kaos yang dikenakan benda itu. Chappy! Aku takkan pernah lupa masa-masa di mana aku menemukan benda paling indah sedunia!_

**............. -ketiduran-**

_Hikari-san?_

**Oh, sudah selesai? Wah cerita yang mengharukan, Kuchiki-san! Aku sampai terkesan mendengarnya (tukang bohong!). Ngomong-ngomong, pertemuanmu dengan Chappy itu waktu kau berumur berapa tahun?**

_Ah, aku lupa. Kalau tidak salah pertemuan itu terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu._

**Oh, ser****―****apa??! Seratus tahun? Itu lama sekali kan? Tapi-tapi... Kamu terlihat masih remaja!**

_Ya, itu__―_

**Apa rahasianya?**

_Rahasia apa?_

**Awet mudamu!**

_Eh, itu... Mmm... Mungkin dengan tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain bisa membuatmu awet muda._

**Kau menyindirku, ya? Langsung saja deh! Kamu tidak risih terhadap perlakuan Kon terhadapmu? Maksudku dia kan, selalu mengistimewakanmu meskipun kamu tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Lalu dia juga suka 'menyerang'mu tiba-tiba di mana saja dan kapan saja.**

_Ah, itu. Aku tidak merasa risih meskipun memang repot juga menghadapi Kon. Tapi aku dan Ichigo memang membutuhkannya maka sebisa mungkin kami memperlakukannya dengan baik._

**Wah, pikiranmu simpel sekali, Kuchiki-san... Lalu waktu pertemuanmu pertama kali dengan Urahara Kisuke-san, kenapa kamu langsung percaya terhadapnya? Kalau tidak salah, dia menawarkan gigai padamu kan? Kenapa kamu langsung menerima tawarannya?**

_Bagaimana ya? Karena waktu itu aku dalam keadaan rentan dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongku. Saat Urahara datang, aku merasa lega sekaligus khawatir, karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya dan tiba-tiba dia datang menawarkan bantuan. Tapi karena dia benar-benar menolongku, akhirnya aku bisa percaya padanya. Meskipun setelah itu ada masalah gara-gara Urahara._

**Kuchiki-san, kau berteman baik dengan Abarai Renji-kun, kan? Katakan padaku apa rahasia persahabatan kalian yang tidak pernah putus itu?**

_Karena kami hidup dalam keadaan susah, kami sudah saling berbagi. Aku tidak tau rahasia apa yang bisa membuat kami begitu dekat tapi dengan saling mengerti adalah kunci untuk mempertahankan hubungan persahabatan. Selalu berada di samping temanmu di saat-saat dia membutuhkanmu. Aku yakin hubungan itu akan terjaga dengan baik._

**Apakah ada orang yang mampu membuatmu kagum?**

_Mmm, ada sih__―_

**Siapa, siapa?**

_-blush- Nii-sama._

**Hah?! Orang congkak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa kagum padanya?**

_Kau tidak mengerti! Nii-sama adalah bangsawan terhormat di Soul Society. Dia juga seorang artist yang hebat!_

**Artist?**

_Ya! Hasil karyanya sangat bagus! Bahkan hasil karyanya bisa mengalahkan Chappy yang melegenda itu._

**Astaga, Kuchiki-san! Kupikir **_**sense of art**_**-mu itu sudah rusak!**

_Itu pujian?_

**Lupakan saja! Wah, Kuchiki-san! Ada pertanyaan lagi dari **_**aya-kuchiki chan**_**. Pertanyaannya yaitu.... Seperti apakah tipe cowok versi Kuchiki-san?**

_Hmm, aku suka dengan cowok yang jujur. Yah, mungkin semua cewek juga begitu. Lalu aku lebih suka cowok yang aktif daripada cowok cool. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa saling berkomunikasi jadi akan sangat susah jika cowokku nanti adalah cowok pendiam yang kalau bicara menohok hati._

**Aku juga sih... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tahan hidup bersama Kuchiki Byakuya-san. Lalu apa cita-citamu, Kuchiki-san? Kalau boleh tau.**

_Aku...bercita-cita menjadi pelukis! -mata berbinar-binar-_

**Hoo, cita-cita yang bagus... Baiklah, sepertinya cukup sekian****―**

_Tunggu! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!_

**Wah, apa? Baru kali ini ada bintang tamu yang berbaik hati memberikan souvenir.**

_Ah, ini cuma hadiah kecil dariku. -mengaduk tasnya- Ah, ini dia!_

**Waaaaaaaa.... -suara memudar dari nada antusias menjadi nada sangat tidak antusias- Ini apa?**

_Lukisanku, Hikari-san. Lukisan Chappy bersama Hikari-san. Lihat, kalian bergandengan tangan!_

**Eh, ini lukisanmu? Kau mau jadi pelukis kan? Kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali? Ini sih, seperti gambar anak TK!**

_................... -hawa membunuh-_

**Kuchiki-san?**

_......._

**Ku-chi-ki-sa****―**

_SOUKATSUI!!!!!_

**GYAAAAAAAAA~~~

* * *

**

_**yay!!! akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini! dan sekali lagi hikari minta bantuan untuk siapa chara berikut yang hadir dalam talkshow ini dan pertanyaa-pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan. terimakasih buat **_**__****Ishikawa Miharu 150696**_****__** dan **_**__****aya-kuchiki chan**_****__** yang udah mau membantu hikari dalam memberikan pertanyaan. sungguh, sangat susah memberikan pertanyaan buat talkshow ini! -sobs- lalu hikari mau minta maaf atas kesalahan pada chapter pertama. jangan salahkan hikari, ini karena informasi yang salah diberikan sama temen hikari!!!!  
**_

_****__**hahaha, chap 3 bakal segera rilis (emang album?) setelah kalian para reviewer memberikan usul bintang tamu selanjutnya! makasih buat membaca talkshow nista hikari ini~~~**_  



	3. Kuchiki Byakuya

**20 Pertanyaan**

_hikariHARUNO13_**  
**

Kuchiki Byakuya

*

*

*

_**Disclaimer : aku pengen punya uang banyak biar BLEACH jadi milikku!!!

* * *

**_

**Wowowowow!! Akhirnya tiba juga waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu, wawancara dengan Kuchiki Byakuya! -tepuk tangan-**

_.................................. (diam seribu bahasa)_

**Karena suasana jadi nggak enak begini, lebih baik langsung ke pertanyaan. Kapan kau lahir?**

_Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri di Google._

**Hei, ini acaraku! Jawab saja dan jangan memberikan saran.**

_31 Januari._

**Begitu lebih baik. Nah, lalu****―****tunggu, aku lupa pertanyaannya!**

_Aku tidak mau tau. Itu sudah dihitung pertanyaan kedua._

**Aah, bahkan itu tidak bisa disebut pertanyaan! Oh ya, siapa yang membuat syal perakmu itu?**

_Orang yang membuat syal ini adalah Tsujishirou Kuroemon III._

**Kalau boleh tau, si daun suji itu siapa?**

_Aku juga tidak tau._

**-memegang syal Byakuya- Katanya syal ini dibuat dari sutra dan perak kalau aku tidak salah. Apa benar?**

_Tolong jangan sentuh syal ini dengan tanganmu. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu : ya, memang benar._

**Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Apakah syal ini begitu berharganya sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menyentuhnya sembarangan? Harganya berapa sih? Aku beli deh! -ngeluarin dompet yang kebanyakan isinya uang seribuan-**

_(diam sejenak) Syal ini bisa untuk membeli sepuluh rumah mewah di Seireitei._

**-cengo- Ahahahaha! Kamu bercanda ya? Padahal cuma syal!**

_-menatap hikari dengan tatapan serius-_

**-sadar- Berarti aku baru saja memegang benda mahal?**

_Ya._

**Aku mau pingsan. Oh, Byakuya, ada pertanyaan dari Hitomi 31. Apa saja yang kau sukai dan kau benci?**

_Itu...aku malas menjawabnya._

**Sudah jawab saja!**

_Aku suka jalan-jalan di malam hari__―_

**Jalan-jalan di malam hari? Wah, Byakuya nakal...**

_Aku jalan-jalan, bukan main keluyuran._

**Lalu, ada lagi yang kausukai?**

_Aku suka makanan pedas._

**Wow! Kamu juga? Yey, akhirnya ada teman yang bisa diajak lomba makan cengek.**

_Cengek?_

**Lalu ada lagi?**

_Pisang._

**Uwooh, ada monyet! Kalau yang kamu benci?**

_Makanan manis__―_

**EEH?! Enak tau!**

―_dan orang yang berisik._

**Hoo, seperti Ichigo? (nggak nyadar diri sendiri) Tapi kau terlihat memusuhi semua orang. Lalu kenapa kamu bicara sekenanya (baca : pelit kata)?**

_Karena menurutku bicara terlalu banyak akan menimbulkan masalah._

**Oh ya? Kau belum pernah mencobanya.**

_Begini saja, apa kau bisa membayangkan aku yang bicara terlalu banyak dan suka tertawa seenaknya?_

**-langsung ngebayangin- Ih, aneh!**

_Kalau begitu lanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya._

**Lalu bagaimana caranya kamu dekat sama orang lain tanpa bicara banyak?**

_Itu karena aku terkenal._

**Hahaha! Jangan buat aku ketawa! Lalu pertanyaan dari zangetsuichigo13. Kenapa kamu bisa menikah dengan Hisana yang notabene dari kelas yang jauh di bawah dari kelasmu? Apa yang menarik dari Hisana?**

_Dia...cantik._

**.......................Hanya itu? Terus kok bisa nikah?**

_Cinta pasti bisa mempertemukan dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda._

**Astaga, kata-kata yang bagus sekali! Tapi kalau kamu yang ngomong, aku jadi merinding.**

_Terima kasih._

**Sama-sama. Lalu pertanyaan dari The_kedder_girl. Kenapa Byakuya nggak pernah senyum? Apa nggak pegel bibirnya ditarik ke bawah terus? Hmm, aku juga penasaran sih...**

_Kau tau hukum gravitasi?_

**Memangnya apa? Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan tadi?**

_Aku juga tidak tau pasti tapi yang pasti (hadoh! Byakuya jadi berbelit-belit begini!) bibirku ini terus ke bawah karena tertarik gaya gravitasi._

**Hee, alasanmu sangat nggak banget! Terus kamu mau nyari istri baru nggak? Kalau mau, seperti apa tipenya?**

_Tidak ada tipe yang khusus, lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk mencari istri baru (karena masih mencintai istri lama, kata inner Byakuya). Yang pasti bukan wanita yang pendek, berambut pendek__―_

**Tunggu, tunggu! Tipe yang kausebutkan tadi seperti Hisana.**

_Ini bukan tentang Hisana. Hisana dan kamu itu berbeda._

**Kenapa jadi****―****Oooh, maksudmu aku! (hikari emang pendek sih TT3TT) Sudahlah! Lanjut saja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Byakuya kalau tidur bagaimana?**

_Maksudnya?_

**Mungkin maksudnya posisinya atau ngiler apa nggak. Yah, nggak begitu ngerti juga sih...**

_Datang saja ke mansion Kuchiki, nantinya juga pasti tau._

**Hoo, bolehkah?**

_Tidak boleh._

**Nah, lalu pertanyaan dari Haruko -Kuchiki- ~ Kenapa kamu suka memakai kenseikan? Apa nggak malu dikatain norak gara-gara make genteng di atas kepala? Bfft, hahahahahahahahahaha!! Genteng, katanya! **_**Like this**_**!**

_Kenseikan ini kebanggaan bagi para bangsawan. Sekali lihat, rakyat biasa juga langsung mengenali para pemakai kenseikan sebagai bangsawan._

**Hooo... Ngomong-ngomong di Bankai-mu ada Shuukei : Hakutenten, kan?****―**

_Hakuteiken..._

―**Aku sangat suka bankai yang itu! Seperti ada sayap putih di punggungmu... Apa kau bisa terbang dengan itu?**

_Tentu saja tidak bisa._

**Oh, jangan-jangan kau malaikat? Tapi kamu tidak terlihat seperti malaikat, wajahmu **_**gloomy**_** sih...**

_Sudah kubilang bu__―_

**Nah, sampai di sini sesi tanya jawab Byakuya! Terima kasih buat Byakuya yang sudah sudi datang dan tidak, tidak usah memberiku oleh-oleh. Apalagi jika oleh-olehnya lukisan. Nah, terima kasih semua~~**

*****

*****

***  
**

OWARI

* * *

_authorlagingomong :_

NGGAAAAAAAK! belum selesai! tapi aku ada informasi dikit neh. untuk 20 pertanyaan, aku nggak mau menampilkan chapter terlalu banyak. soooo, cuma beberapa chara yang aku tampilin di sini, berdasarkan permintaan maupun pilihan author. dan dan dan, chapter selanjutnya adalah HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO~~ yayay! makasih buat yang udah ngasih pertanyaan dan kalau masih mau ngasih pertanyaan...boleeh! sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~~


	4. Hitsugaya Toushiro

_yeyeyey!!! akhirnya apdet juga chapter **HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO** ini! hahaha, karena ternyata chapter hitsugaya ini paling mudah dikerjakan mengingat betapa banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan (meskipun pertanyaannya yang itu-itu aja). nah, karena pertanyaannya itu-itu aja dan lebih dari 20 (standar yang kubuat sendiri), maka ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ditampilkan dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang digabungkan dengan pertanyaan dari yang lain karena hampir sama. tapi tetep aja kerasa kayak lebih dari 20..._

_maafkan keegoisan hikari ini -hiksu-. tapiiiiiii, kalian kuundang gratis ke dalam fic ini (meskipun cuma berperan sebagai hitsugaya FC di bangku penonton dan jarang diceritakan, hehe). aku berterima kasih sekali pada reviewer yang sudah memberikan pertanyaan laknat pada taichou paling imut di gotei 13 ini!!_

_nah, mari kita hentikan casciscus ini dan lanjuuuut baca chapter ini! selamat membaca, selamat ultah untuk kedua temanku dan selamat hari bumi~~_

* * *

**20 Pertanyaan**

Hitsugaya Toushiro

*****

*****

*****

**_Disclaimer : karena KUBO TITE nggak suka romance, aku buat fic dengan genre romance_

* * *

  
**

**Hai hai! Ketemu lagi dengan hikari di acara (er, fic sih) 20 Pertanyaan! -tepuk tangan bergema di studio- Nah, langsung saja kita sambit****―****er, sambut bintang tamu kita, Hitsugaya Toushiro!!**

_-Toushiro melambaikan tangan dan seketika para penonton yang melihat berteriak histeris-_

**Nah, Toushiro****―**

_Hitsugaya-taichou._

**Ya ya, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tidak keberatan kalau kumulai pertanyaannya kan?**

_Lebih cepat lebih baik._

**Baiklah, dari mana kamu berasal sebelum masuk akademi shinigami?**

_Junrinan, distrik satu di Rukongai barat._

**Uwoooh, masih inget? Hebat kamu, ya? -mengelus-elus puncak kepala Toushiro-**

_Cepat lanjutkan pertanyaannya._

**Apa makanan yang kamu suka?**

_Semangka dan amanatto._

**Hmm, lalu apa yang kamu benci?**

_Musim panas__―_

**Kau suka semangka tapi benci musim panas? Aneh sekali...**

―_dan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil._

**Eeeh?! Kalau begitu, aku batal ngajak kamu ke Time Zone.**

_Apa?_

**Lalu Toushiro****―**

_Hitsugaya-taichou!_

―**kamu mendapatkan banyak sekali pertanyaan dari para penggemarmu! Wah, selamat ya!**

_-memutar bola matanya-_

**Nah, berikut pertanyaan dari **_**Liviani-yuki**_**! Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Hinamori? Apa kamu nggak kesal sama dia?**

_Apa aku terlihat seperti menyukainya? Aku menyayanginya karena dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Lagipula aku tidak bisa kesal sama Hinamori._

**Hmm, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kamu kok nggak pernah nangis?**

_Untuk apa? Lagipula kalau aku menangis, itu bukan tontonan umum. Camkan itu!_

**Ya ya ya. Lalu pertanyaan dari **_**Yamashiro no shiroisatetsu**_**. Boleh nggak (yamashiro) ikut-ikutan gaya rambutnya?**

_Tidak boleh. Gaya rambut ini cuma ada satu di dunia._

**Kau tidak tau cosplay ya? Sudahlah, lanjut ke pertanyaan dari **_**–killuMika 623-**_**. Pernah coba tinggiin badan nggak? Kalo tinggi cakepnya melebihi Kim Bum lho!**

_Maksudmu aku pendek? Lalu siapa Kim Bum?_

**Oooh, lalu ada pertanyaan dari **_**reina de los siete mares**_**. Wah, namanya panjang juga! Sekarang kan, fic hitsuruki lagi menjamur, tapi perasaan Shiro****―**

_Hitsugaya-taichou!!_

―**ke Rukia sebenarnya gimana?**

_Kuchiki Rukia ya, Kuchiki Rukia. Dia adik angkat dari Kuchiki Byakuya, bintang tamu 20 pertanyaan chapter lalu kan?_

**Terus ichihitsu****―**

_-Toushiro langsung merasakan sesuatu yang nggak enak saat mendengar 'ichihitsu'-_

―**Kalau seandainya Kusaka kembali, mana yang bakal Shiro (sebenarnya, Toushiro sedang menahan diri untuk tidak marah) pilih? Kusaka apa Ichigo?**

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalian mau menjodohkanku dan macam-macam ya?_

**Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **_**Ishikawa Miharu 150696**_**. Kalau Shirou-chan dikasih obat tinggi sama Unohana-taichou, mau nggak?**

_Aku pernah dikasih sekali olehnya._

**Oh, lalu?**

_Katanya efeknya bisa dilihat selama dua jam setelah aku meminum obat itu. Setelah aku minum dan kutunggu selama dua jam, efeknya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Lalu aku sadar kalau aku baru kena April Mop._

**Oh, kasihan sekali...**

_Jangan mengasihaniku. Lanjutkan saja pertanyaannya._

**Kamu kalau sudah besar, mau jadi apa?**

_-BUGH- (hikari beneran dipukul, deh) Kamu niat sekali mengejekku, ya? Aku mau jadi profesor. Puas?_

**Aduh, kok tiba-tiba? Jangan memukul tiba-tiba dong! Pertanyaan baru dari **_**Makoto-Kisaragi-Yoichi**_**. Apa menariknya Hinamori?**

_Menariknya Hinamori? Dia terlalu baik dan naif._

**Itu kau sebut menarik? Lalu kamu yaoi atau bukan?**

_Yaoi itu apa? Semacam identitas diri?_

**Lalu pertanyaan dari **_**rukiahinata**_**. Kalau disuruh milih, mau pilih Karin apa Momo?**

_Dari tadi aku disuruh milih melulu. Aku pilih Hinamori karena aku lebih kenal dia._

**Sifat apa yang kamu sukai dari mereka?**

_Kurosaki Karin jago main sepakbola dan Hinamori bisa membuatkanku amanatto._

**Apa? Hanya itu? Lalu pertanyaan dari **_**kaorinin**_**. Kok bisa sih, nggak tergoda sama keseksiannya Rangiku?**

_Kau pikir aku siapa? Si mesum? Orang menyebalkan seperti dia bisanya hanya menumpuk kerjaan untukku._

**Pertanyaan dari **_**Zheone Quin**_**. Hitsu imut tapi kok ubanan?**

_Jangan panggil aku imut dan sudah kubilang ini warna asli, bukan uban!_

**Toushiro****―**

_Hitsugaya-taichou!_

―**Hitsugaya-taichou yang tidak mau dipanggil imut ini suka warna apa?? Ha? Ha?**

_Warna yang mendekati hijau dan biru. Turquoise sepertinya._

**Huh, tambah lama kau tambah menyebalkan ya? Pertanyaan dari **_**Chachaku forebutt chan**_**. Kenapa sih, kamu suka banget sama buah yang namanya semangka?**

_Karena enak._

**Hah? Jawaban 'enak' itu relatif. Orang kalau ditanya begitu juga pasti alasannya enak. Takoyaki enak, okonomiyaki enak, pizza enak, sayur asem enak****―**

_Makanan kesukaanmu banyak ya, hikari._

―**jadi jawab lebih detail lagi!**

_Karena semangka menyegarkan, manis dan tidak asam. Aku suka sensasinya yang menyegarkan._

**Hmm, seandainya dalam waktu yang sama Hinamori, Matsumoto dan Ichigo dalam bahaya, siapa yang akan Hitsugaya tolong?**

_Hahaha, lagi-lagi kamu mau mencoba menjodohkanku ya? Kujitak kepalamu kalau menanyakan itu lagi!_

**Aku kan, cuma nanya siapa duluan yang kamu tolong. Pikiranmu negatif sekali.**

_Karena aku kuat, aku akan menolong mereka bertiga._

**Rakus, sok kuat... -mumble- Lalu pertanyaan dari **_**Tachibana Himawari**_**. Kenapa dari dulu kamu nggak suka dipanggil Shirou-chan?**

_Hinamori dan Ukitake memanggilku Shirou-chan karena rambutku yang berwarna putih. Kalau rambutku berwarna pink, kau mau memanggilku Pinko-chan?_

**Boleeeh~**

_Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou!_

**Sebenarnya kamu suka sama Rukia, Karin, Hinamori atau Ichigo?**

_Kau mau membuatku kesal?_

**Memangnya kenapa?**

_Lagi-lagi nanya pertanyaan itu! Kamu pikir aku merasa nyaman diberi pertanyaan semacam itu!_

**Berisik! Ini kan, pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul di benak Hitsugaya FC.**

_Apa? Mereka membuat fans club untukku?_

**Ya, namanya Hitsugaya Fans Club, idiot!**

_Hitsugaya-taichou! Dan seharusnya nama fans club itu Hitsugaya-taichou FC. Kenapa hanya Hitsugaya saja? Aku ini punya gelar kapten__―_

**Yah, karena tiba-tiba saja udara mendingin (hehe, kan aura es~) maka mari kita akhiri chapter kali ini. Makasih buat para Hitsugaya FC yang sudah bersedia datang. Sebagai gantinya, serang Toushiro sekarang juga!!!**

KYAAAAAAA~~!!

―_Ap-apa? Aaargh, awas kau, hikari!!!_

---------

Dan chapter ini berakhir bahagia. Happily ever after~ Happy End

* * *

_nahahahaha! ngaco sekali!_

_tapi saya harap agan-agan menyukai chapter ini! untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya masih mikir antara aizen, ulquiora atau grimmjow. hmm, atau di luar dari itu?_  
_silakan! asal kalian menyarankan (lewat review) dan jangan lupa memberikan pertanyaan untuk bintang tamu yang kalian inginkan (lewat review (juga)). makin banyak pertanyaannya, makin cepet juga apdet-nya. maklum, saya pandai membuat jawaban daripada pertanyaan (a.k.a tukang ngeles)._

**_Liviani-yuki, Yamashiro no shiroisatetsu, -killuMika 623-, reina de los siete mares, Ishikawa Miharu 150696, Makoto-Kisaragi-Yoichi, rukiahinata, kaorinin, Zheone Quin, Chachaku forebutt chan, Tachibana Himawari_**

_terima kasih sudah membantu hikari dalam melanjutkan chapter ini. terus dibaca sampai complete ya~ kalian semua yang sudah membacanya~  
_

_salam hormat dari hikari yang terdalam dan coba tengok di bawah kalimat ini... ya itu, tulisan review-lah tujuan anda selanjutnya._

**_ARIGATOU~~_**


End file.
